life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Easily Missed Details (Prequel)
This page lists interesting but easily missed observations that can be noticed throughout the game Life is Strange: Before the Storm. These observations may include actions the player is not directly involved with, objects the player cannot interact with, or simply interesting parallels or foreshadowing. See here for references and Easter Eggs Episode One - "Awake" Nodface When Chloe Price wakes up in her room in the morning, she can view several webpages on her computer. One of these is an email notifying her that Victoria Chase has commented on a photo Chloe is tagged in. The URL of the social network is http://nodface.d9/, which can be a reference to Dontnod, , and Deck Nine at the same time. DEKmail is another possible reference to Deck Nine. Joyce's Self-Help Book When reading Joyce's self-help book, Chloe reads, "A single spark can start a fire that burns the entire prairie." In Life is Strange, Episode 4, Alternative Chloe will quote the same line to Max if she wipes the sand out of Chloe's eyes. LiS-Episode 4.jpg LiS-BtS-Self-help book.jpg Warren Graham's 2D Model Warren Graham can be seen with free camera mode (as a 2D model), when David takes Chloe to school and she walks around Blackwell. This asset was also present in the original Life is Strange. Chloe's Push-Ups Punishment If the player tries to leave Chloe's house without having taken David's car keys before, Chloe will refuse to open the door and comment "Oh, crap. I forgot David's keys...(sigh) That's probably worth at least ten push-ups." It can either imply that Chloe considers physical activity as a bother or that she wanted to make fun of David (this kind of "push-ups punishment" being very common among military members). Samantha's Book If the player looks closely at Samantha's book ( ) while talking to her at the campus, it becomes apparent that the book originally belonged to Alyssa Anderson. Nice Rachel If the player chooses the "throw the belt over" option while in the Drama Lab with Rachel Amber, and later picks the option "nice weather" while in the train, Chloe will say: "It's nice weather we're having." But if the player's choice was to "give her the belt", then Chloe will enter the changing room and pass the belt to Rachel directly, while also seeing her in underwear. If the "nice weather" option is then picked in the train, Chloe will instead say "It's nice Rachel we're having." Rachel laughs at her and Chloe quickly corrects herself with "I mean, weather! It's nice weather." Am I nervous? Before The Storm Life is Strange LIS - Nice Rachel We're Having Hobo Signs Several hobo signsSee here for more information about hobo signs. can be seen on a wall of the train. Their interpretation is presented below.Source: Reddit post by u/Loping_xylophone Fuck That When smashing things at the junkyard, Chloe says "Fuck off, Rachel," when smashing a mannequin, "Fuck you, David," when smashing a toolbox, but only "Fuck cameras," when smashing a camera that reminds her of Max. Junkyardrachel.png Junkyarddavid.png Junkyardcameras.png Chloe as Ariel During Chloe's second dream, a The Tempest poster can be seen. Tree Engraving During Chloe's second dream, opening the journal reveals a drawing of Max hung up at the old tree at the Overlook Park. The scribbles on the tree read "MC. 1.26.09", which presumably means "'M'ax 'C'aulfield" and the date of Max's "death". Strange and foreshadowing messages During this dream Chloe also receives some strange and foreshadowing messages from Max. Despite the threatening tone, the goal of the messages is actually comforting because the timestamp is inverted. The messages in the "wrong" order, which is the order they appear: 1- Don't worry 11:57, 2- I'm going to see you real soon 11:56, 3- When you're dead 11:55. Now the "correct" order in accordance to the timestamp: 1- When you're dead 11:55, 2- I'm going to see you real soon 11:56, 3- Don't worry 11:57. A very strange and foreshadowing messages taking in account what happens in Life is Strange in the bathroom, (Chloe dies), and minutes later when the girls are reunited in the parking lot. William Turning into David During Chloe's second dream, for a brief moment William turns into David, then back into himself. 20170908063539_1.jpg Williamdreamafterdavid.png Ansia During the final scene at the oak tree, Chloe has "ansia" written on her left hand. "Ansia" translates from Italian as "anxiety". In the game files, this objective is called E1_S09_OBJECTIVE_ANSIA and E1_S09_OBJECTIVE_TOSKA. While the second line is clearly unused, "toska" is a Russian word that translates as "melancholy".Toska wiktionary entry Clocks Not Working None of the clocks seen in inside locations (Chloe's house, the drama club...) work, the hands seemingly not moving. In Life is Strange all the clocks were actually working. Episode Two - "Brave New World" Nevermore When Chloe wakes up in her truck after her first dream, "Nevermore" is written on her hand. This is from the poem "The Raven" by Edgar Allen Poe. It is likely because of the raven that keeps appearing in Chloe's dreams. Frank's Beans Once inside Frank's RV, Chloe can look at a cabinet, and she says "I wonder what Frank eats when he gets the munchies..." If she chooses to open it, it will turn out to be packed with many cans of beans. Chloe comments: "That's an insane amount of beans." Light Graffiti during the Play TBAReddit post by /u/calicoJill Sera at the Play Sera can be seen attending the play watching it from afar.Reddit post by MrTeaForce Sera at the play.png Sera at the play2.png Foreshadowing Bookcase A big clue to an upcoming revelation about Rachel's relationship to Rose Amber can be found in a bookcase of the Amber Household in the form of a book called "Not My Daughter." This book can only just be made out on one of the shelves if examining the shelves closely. The book next to it is not so clear and neither are the other spines. However, an examination of the book textures in the game files reveals the titles to our eyes much more clearly and show they hold further clues to the truth. "The Affair"... "Not My Daughter"... "Secrets of the Family"... "Lie For Love"... "A Tale of Two Lives"... BtS_AmberHouse_Bookcase.png BtS_AmberHouse_Bookcase-closeup.png BtS_AmberHouse_Books01.png BtS_AmberHouse_Books02.png BtS_AmberHouse_Books03.png BtS_AmberHouse_Books04.png Bonus Episode - "Farewell" Blue Butterfly There is a blue butterfly on Max's letter to Chloe from the time capsule. This is only visible when Chloe holds the letter and when it is placed on the table.YouTube video from the relevant timestamp. It is not visible when the letter is displayed onscreen for the player to read. (Unknown if this is an artist error or a deliberate omission.) References ru:Легко упускаемые детали (Приквел) Category:Special Content (Before the Storm) Category:Before the Storm